Punishment
by autumn desiree
Summary: Fill for BBB. Akihiko is caught in entrapment, but the punishment isn't quite within the law. Chie/Akihiko smut.


**Punishment  
**_fill for BBB_

* * *

"Chie," Akihiko called, scanning the room. Usually she pounced on him like a rabid tiger when he walked through the door on her days off. Not that he minded, "training" with Chie is more fun than training at the gym. And he didn't have to worry about losing strength, she was more than willing to train anytime he wanted to. It took some time to get to this balance of life, but now that he settled into it, her days off became what he looked forward to the most, for obvious reasons.

Something smelled good. Umeushi steak bowl? He followed the scent like a bulldog to the dining table. The meat glistened, the color of the vegetables were vivid and crisp, the white rice had stains from the juices of the meat, his stomach growled and he grabbed the fork and dug in. Euphoria washed over him as the savory meat and sweetness of the bell peppers intermingled into the perfect balance. God, having a girl that knows her steak is the best.

About halfway through the bowl, he noticed a card sitting next to it. "What is this," he mumbled through a full mouth, reluctantly putting his chopsticks down. "Eat this bowl and expect punishment."

Coldness paralyzed him. What was she thinking, leaving this note? Leaving a bowl of Umeushi steak with the chopsticks there, ripe for the picking? She knew he'd be hungry after coming home from work. She knew he'd dig into the bowl straight away! He swallowed. The rage of Chie is not something to be underestimated. That "galactic punt" of hers could kill a weaker man.

On cue, he heard a gasp and a stern, "You're under arrest." Before he could react, she grabbed his hands and pulled them behind the chair, handcuffing them together.

"Chie," he stammered in confusion, "What are you doing?" He tried pulling apart the cuffs, but not even his strength could manage it.

She turned the chair around on its heels. His jaw dropped.

She hit a nightstick against her hand, mouth twisted into a frown. Her muscular thighs were encased in a fishnet stocking. Her small waist was encased in a leather corset. A short skirt, if he could call it that, barely covered her. Her top was like a police outfit in the movies, a baby blue, but it had no buttons and served to barely cover her cleavage – how did she get her boobs to look like that? A small tie nestled between her breasts. Her simple black heels were so tall she must stand at the same height as him now. He tried to break apart the cuffs again. She used her work cuffs and not that uniform's cuffs.

With the bunt end of the stick, she pushed his jaw up. "I told you not to eat that. You better accept your punishment."

He nervously laughed, "Come on, that's entrapment!"

She sauntered over, swinging her hips and pushed the chair back onto its hind legs. Their noses touched, "I am the judge, and I have already decided your punishment," she cooed, barely brushing her lips against his.

She pulled the chair back on all fours and tapped his inner thighs with the stick. She arched her eyebrow in a single order, "Spread 'em." Then, for added emphasis, she added sarcastically, "Master."

That stick was a little too close to his nuts for comfort, but he knew better than to argue this game she concocted.

His face looked so adorable! It took all of her will not to laugh when she turned him around and he saw her. Even now, though his eyes had the look of deers in headlights, she could tell he was enjoying this. It's a rather obvious sign. Leaning forward, she sucked on his neck. The saltiness of his skin tasted great. As she savored his taste, she unbuttoned his shirt. He was fidgeting under her already and she barely started. She smirked and initiated part two.

She pulled away and rubbed her hands over the top of his thighs. As she pulled forward, she pushed her chest mere millimeters from his face and slowly slid down, pressing them against his bare chest. On her knees, she slid her hands up his inner thighs, stopping just before reaching his crotch. She leaned forward and playfully bit his erection through his pants. His hips jutted forward. She giggled and rubbed upwards to his hips, pushing behind him, forcing him to push his hips forward and sit on the edge of the chair, creating the perfect canvas for her to rub against. She pulled away and gave a cursory caress to his erection, quick and fleeting, just enough to make him want more.

She turned around and bent over. Her toned buttocks made a perfect heart shape. It was a lovely sight when his dick thrust into that tight ass. The skirt rode up and exposed her black lace thong. She rubbed the nightstick between her thighs and against her panties. As she slowly stretched upwards, she undid the slip of a skirt and turned around, taunting him with the low cut sheer thong. She pressed her back against his chest and teased his erection against her ass.

He moaned and tried to rub himself against her for some form of relief. She tisked her tongue. "No, no, no," she teased, turning back around. "You're gunning for solitary confinement, aren't you?" The end of the nightstick pressed against his chest, cold and hard. He swallowed and shook his head, afraid to say anything more.

She turned back around and gave her ass a playful slap before standing to the side and bending over, slowly running a hand up one leg as she stood. Her juicy thighs begged to be touched in those fishnets. He wriggled his hands some more, hoping to somehow free them.

She leaned against him and kicked her leg up, using him for support and slid down to his lap. As she twisted her ass over his erection, she rubbed the nightstick between her chest. Her top slipped out of place, giving a partial view of her hard nipple. He leaned and kissed her neck in that spot she loves, hoping to induce enough arousal to prompt a payback.

The nightstick went lower and lower until she rubbed it against her clit. She sighed in pleasure, loving how it felt to have him stare at her pleasing herself. She didn't expect to enjoy it this much. She ground herself into his erection, allowing herself some relief. The low moan in her ear sent sharp bolts of electricity down her spine.

She lowered herself back to the floor and thrust her ass into the air.

"Dammit Chie," he moaned as her juices glistened in the light. "Undo these cuffs!" He tried to pull them apart again, grimacing as they cut into his wrists. She ignored him and kissed his neck as she writhed her body against his. The sensation of his deep moan vibrating against her lips felt amazing. Her own arousal send throbbing waves of urgency through her, threatening to take over, but she wanted to see how long she could keep him going before he couldn't take it anymore. She broke away and turned around, twerking her hips. She knew this would drive him up a wall even more. He's always been fond of her ass.

Her asscheeks bounced as she teased him with a little dance, begging to be slapped. He tried twisting one hand out of the cuffs, but he couldn't wrestle against an experienced cop's cuffing technique.

She slid her hands up his inner thighs, gently grasping and squeezing his balls. The firmness surprised her. Usually they were still loose and low this early into sex. He must really be enjoying this. She grinned and bit his belt loop in the buckle, pulling it out with her teeth. She continued using her mouth to loosen his belt, and after undoing the button with her hands, she pulled down the zipper with her teeth. As she strained over the stress of his erection, he inhaled sharply. Once it was free, she tugged his pants off.

Her eyes widened. On his boxers was a fairly obvious wet spot. She put her mouth over it and sucked in. She loved the taste of his precum. Slightly salty, tangy, and lightly sweet like candy. To do anything further is going too far into the direction he wants it to go. She rubbed his chest, enjoying the contrast between his scars and skin and sucked on a nipple. As she rubbed against his bare skin, her breasts fell out of the costume. She gasped as her sensitive nipples brushed against him.

His hips bucked against her, trying to get some sort of release. She giggled, "I guess I should let you have something for good behavior." She pressed her nipple against his lips, "Suck on it."

He obeyed, swirling his tongue around the nub like she liked, gently nipping at it. She moaned and grasped his cock, rock hard with pent up desire, and began slowly rubbing her hand up and down. Their mutual moans mixed together in harmony. If there was one thing she loved about Akihiko, once he got over his initial awkwardness he knew exactly which buttons to push.

She straddled him, tangled her fingers in his silver hair, and kissed him hard. He hungrily ate at her lips. When he pushed his tongue inside the smoky taste of the meat teased her palette. Their desire for each other nearly made them devour each other through kissing. That familiar throbbing buzz of electricity ignited her body. Forget teasing, she wanted him inside and _now._

She pushed his shaft through the hole in his boxers and pushed aside her thong. She ran the head along her entrance to her clit, teasing him. He tried to buck his hips up to get inside, but she shook her head and held it. Their eyes locked. She slowly lowered herself onto him, keeping the eye contact.

Achingly slow she rose up and down. Each millimeter of him sank into her, and she loved each second of it. The handcuffs rattled against each other. She increased her speed a bit and twisted her hips as she went down. "Chie," he moaned in a long sigh, "This is torture, not punishment."

She rose up high enough for him to escape. "But Master, a true man takes his punishment head on." He let out a long shaky breath. She almost felt bad for him at this point. "Maybe I should stop. You aren't handling this well."

If looks could murder, she would be a fresh crime scene. She giggled and kissed him tenderly as she turned the chair to face the table again. "What are you doing," he grunted, breaking the kiss.

She arched an eyebrow, "Take it like a man and don't ask questions."

"At least the handcuffs," he grunted. She ignored him and straddled him again, guiding him back inside, and bouncing. Finally! After awhile she leaned back, holding the table for support, writhing her hips in circles. If he could touch her, he could bring her to orgasm easily. He watched her wriggle and move, entranced. Is this really his Chie? In that outfit, ordering him around like this?

Wave after wave of searing pleasure washed over her as she bounced over him. The way his eyes looked at her heightened her arousal. The sound of him entering echoed in the small dining area. The waves turned to pulses, rapidly firing like a machine gun. Her dainty hand slid down her belly and began rubbing her clit.

"Fuck," Akihiko grunted. The image in front of him was too hot to bear. She started mewing and shuddering. She always does that when she's close to coming. "You're close, aren't you," he halfway growled, "Come for me."

Her mews became louder. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. As she broke the kiss, he leaned forward and bit her neck hard. The pain transformed into pleasure and was the final push needed to go over the edge. She cried out and collapsed against him. He tenderly kissed her hair and nuzzled her head.

She held him as she recovered from her orgasm. He knows exactly what buttons to push. But his erection still pulsed inside her. She slid off him and squatted below him, spreading her legs out.

Meticulously she cleaned his penis with her tongue. In a way, she loved the way she tasted. It's odd to think about and maybe nasty to other people, but she preferred finishing the sex at with a blow job so she could not only taste herself, but taste his cum too.

She swirled her tongue under his foreskin before shoving as much as she could down her throat. The way his penis curved made it difficult to deep throat him when they weren't in a sixty-nine position. She gagged and pulled away, using the spit as lube for a handjob. He loved it when she gripped hard and twisted her wrist as she went up and down. She put her mouth over the top of her hand and followed the motions, sucking her cheeks in on the way up.

Like his deep voice, his moans rattled her bones. Hearing that voice everyday set fire inside. He completely embodied everything she thought a man should be. She thanked her stars everyday she had him in her life.

She cupped his balls with her other hand, gently massaging them.

"No, slow down, or I'm gonna," he moaned. She obeyed and slowed down her pace. He sighed and leaned his head back. As great as having a release would be, he wanted to keep this charade going on a little longer.

Patience was not her strong suite, however, and several moments later she had increased her speed back to normal. "Chie, I said," he grunted. His breaths came out in quick pants and before long he cried out, moaning and cursing, body spasming with each burst of semen.

She swallowed and continued to lick and gently suck on him as his penis slowly shrank to normal. It felt nice. She'd never done that before, and it felt really good, as though it sustained the sweet after effects of his orgasm. He half sighed, half moaned, throwing his head back in bliss.

After wiping her mouth she took the key from a small pocket he didn't notice earlier on her breast and unlocked the cuffs. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his lap, tenderly kissing her neck. "I don't know what the hell I did to deserve this," he mumbled, running his hand over the fishnets of her thighs, "Next time you wear this, don't cuff me."

Chie laughed. "You liked it."

"I'd love it if I could've touched you too. Fuck, why did you taunt me with these and not let me enjoy them? You're going to wear this again and you're not going to cuff me or I swear I'll bring out Caesar and break them apart."

"You can't do that, I'll be fucked at work!"

"I knew these were your work cuffs," he scoffed.

"Well, I knew you could break apart the toy ones that came with this, and then that would ruin the punishment."

Speaking of which, there was still half a bowl of beef left.

Both stared at each other, realizing the same thing. "Oh no you don't," Chie warned, "That's my half."

"If I was punished for eating beef bowl, I'm going to eat the entire damn bowl."

They locked eyes. To the victor go the spoils!


End file.
